All Out Clash: Twins vs. Gozu Kazaragi
"Gozu, you have a new mission and a new target. Go see Ken for more information." The note said on Gozu's door early in the morning. Gozu went to see Ken, who was a high ranking official in Kumogakure at the time, Gozu almost always reported to him because he had all the missions with bounties. Gozu was a skilled assassin but wasn't classified as one, it wasn't something that he wanted to be known as, so they call him a bounty hunter. He had obtained over 1,000,000 ryō in bounty over the course of a few months, he would usually target low valued targets with no more than 50,000 Ryō at a time and occasionally go up to people with higher bounties. But this time he was called in for one, when he got to Ken's office he gave him the poster for a man in the Akatsuki named Kaio, Gozu looked over the poster and was off. He was now in the area where the suspected criminal was, he stopped in a nearby tree to look around the area and get his barrings and also try to sense for him. When he finally found a chakra signature, he headed off in that direction to go and find the signature he had just felt. Walking though the forest Kaio had began to feel uneasy, like someone was watching him. Activating his Sharingan, Kaio yelled "Who's there?" "Sharingan huh, going to be more difficult than I thought, the report didn't say this." Gozu then forms a modified ice pistol in each hand that had an extended barrel for longer range, greater bullet velocity, and accuracy. The bullets within the gun were Gozu's Low Freeze bullets. He then gets out of cover and fires a couple of shots at the assumed Uchiha. When he dove out of cover he went right behind a rock as well so that if a counter attack was to occur, Gozu would be protected. Kaio had seen the ice bullets coming, because they where moving at extremely high speeds he used Kamui's intangibility to let the bullets past through him. "This person must be an assassin. Attacking from long distance and taking cover. Judging from where the bullets came from, he must still be in that direction." Kaio thinking to himself. Weaving the necessary hand signs for Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Kaio inhaled then blew out a giant wave of fire at his opponent's direction. Since Gozu was behind a rock, the flames simply split around the rock and don't even touch Gozu. While the fire was still coming at him, Gozu locks on to his chakra signature and a ice turret was formed on top of the rock over the flames. It then started to shoot hundreds of bullets made of ice towards Kaio. The bullets were moving at such a high velocity that they would be able to combat the fire technique, which is what they did. The bullets fired towards Kaio, going straight up the middle of the stream of intense flames, the bullets would constantly create a opening for the next bullet, and the next, and so on and so forth until there was a visible like going through the fire towards Kaio. In less than a few seconds the bullets would reach Kaio unless he did something. Noticing the bullets approaching but having no time to counter, Kaio prepared to use Izanagi to keep from dying. As the bullets reached him they had seemed to bounce off him. After he stopped blowing fire he looked around only to see his twin brother Comato standing in a tree with his Mangekyō Sharingan activated. "You should at least act like you're happy to see me. I JUST saved your life." Comato said to Kaio as he jumped out of the tree. "Who are you fighting anyway?" Comato asks. Kaio ignores Comato and yells "You can come out, I know where you are." "Yeah that's nice you know where I am." Gozu said shouting from behind the rock he was hiding. "So uhhh, do you want a cookie for knowing where I am. Here, I'll give you one." Gozu said as he created a literal cookie out of ice and threw it at the two brothers. He then charged his Ice Pierce bullets in his pistols and got from behind the rock, Gozu then started to skate on ice in mid air as he shot bullets from his pistol towards the two brothers. Not to mention the turret when then continued to shoot at them. With the many different ice projectiles coming towards them at high velocity, Comato was forced to create a shockwave to knock everything that was coming to them within 30 yards to avoid to taking damage. Ultimately, knocking Gozu out of mid air. As the shockwave came at Gozu, its as if everything moved in slow motion. The shockwave hit Gozu and he fell out of the air, but then as he was falling, he used his ice skates to recover. While doing this he brought his two pistols together to form a shot gun. Somehow he ended up facing the brothers and shot another ice pierce bullet. Since it was being shot from a shotgun, the bullet would move at a very high velocity and since the bullets were capable of piercing through layers of metal. If Camato used that shockwave again the bullet was to sure go through it. "I'm the only person who will kill Comato!" Kaio thinks to himself. Kaio quickly warps the bullet away using his left eye then with his right eye he opens the dimension and returns the bullet to Gozu. Since the bullet is moving at very high velocity and Gozu is so close to the twins, he is going to have very little time to react to the fast approaching bullet. As the bullets went into the dimension, Gozu simply makes them explode in ice while in the dimension. Nothing comes out as Kaio opens the other portal. "This is a problem, they both seem to have Uchiha Prowess, can't play around any longer." Gozu said to himself as his shotgun turns into an assault rifle, then two more turrets form on the side of the one on the rock. The assault rifle contained Gozu's Ice Seeking bullets which allowed him to not only lock on to chakra signatures, but when they were to move, the ice would follow them. The three turrets, and Gozu then started to fire at Comato and Kaio. Realizing that there was no way of sorting things out in a non violent way. Comato thrusts his hand out and uses telekinesis to immediately stop all the ice projectiles coming toward them. Closing his fist he crushes all the ice. Comato begans to bleed from his extended use of his Mangekyō Sharingan. Return his eyes back to their three tomoe normal state. Comato scatters Flying Raijin Kunai all over the area. Comato creates five wood clones that sport the flying raijin transportation seal on their hands and then transports his Bo-staff in his hand. "Flying Thunder God huh, no more playing around" Gozu said as his assault rifle turned back into pistols but this time, the bullets were his Shatter Point Bullets. The shatter point bullets were special as they contained Gozu's Deep Freeze ice release in them. If shot by even one, or getting close to shot, they would surely be in trouble. All Comato did was crush the bullets and not the turrets, so the turrets kept on shooting at Camato and Kaio. While Gozu got back on his ice skates and shot at the twins. "I'm done fucking around." Kaio says. Comato's clones build a five layer dome with Kadino's charka field for protection against bullets. Kaio angrily runs toward Guzo using his intangibility letting the bullets pass through him. "Damn it Kaio! You gonna get yourself killed!" Comato shouts. "Its time to get rid of his turrets." Using his wood bending to destroy the ice torrets.Two of Comato's wood clones use Wood Release: Great Forest Technique to shoot to forked wood instead at Guzo instead of trying to capture him. Kaio stops a begans to sink completely into the ground to let Comato's attack pass by. As the bullets Gozu traveled towards the twins and hit the wooden domes, the effect of the bullet freezing ability took par as it froze the layers of wood and then they shattered it. Gozu who was a master marksman shot his guns in 5 distinctive spots where the clones were, since they were preoccupied with trying to get him, the bullets hit each clone in the head. It would be enough to destroy them or freeze them if they weren't killed. "I hope I don't have to use that bullet." Gozu said to himself as he shot towards the Comato instead as he was the only one visable. Since Comato was being protected by a chakra forcefield the bullet had no effect on him. Appearing beside Comato, Kaio guards them both with his Susanoo while Comato prepares to enter Sage Mode. Kaio launches ten Magatama at Guzo. As the Magatama came at Gozu, he simply used his ice skates to get out of range. While doing this he shot a string of bullets at Kaio's susanoo; the bullets were too small for him to hit with the Susanoo, but if Kaio moved his brother would of been done for. But at the same time if he was hit, he would be in trouble as well. Gozu also starts to form something on the ground below him as he skated away from the susanoo so he could fight them in long range combat. With quick thinking Kaio warped himself and Comato away to construct a plan. When he reached the other dimension Comato had entered Sage Mode with that same markings that Hashirama has in that mode. "We need to get those guns away from him." Kaio suggests. "He'll just make more" Comato says. Comato activities his Mangekyō Sharingan. They exit the dimension. With Kadino activated Comato form impenetrable shield around their bodies. "I don't know how long this will last, so we need to end this now." Kaio jumps in the air shooting fireballs at Gozu. Comato forms two Rasenshuriken and throws one at Gozu. Gozu saw as the barrage of fireballs came at him, with he excellent aim he shot a Shatter Point bullet at all the fireballs. As for the Rasenshuriken, he simply made a wall of his Deep Freeze ice, as the shuriken hit the ice it froze the chakra in the shuriken, disabling it. Now that he was at long range, he switched to a sniper rifle and shot another shatter point bullet at Comato. It being a sniper rifle, it traveled at a very high rate of velocity, it would travel to fast for the Sharingan to even track. Comato triggers Flying Raijin to instantly evade the bullet. Getting kunai from the other dimension. Kaio proceeds to scatter them near Gozu. Comato creates seven wood clones with their own Rasenshuriken to teleport instantly and launch their attack simultaneously at point-blank range. As the kunai surround Gozu, the guns disappear from his hands and then Gozu whispers, "Dance of the Seeding Fern" as he says that thousands upon thousands of bones come sprouting up out of the ground stabbing the clones before they launch the rasenshurikens. Not only that, but Gozu disappeared into the bones and then reappears behind Camato about to stab a bone inside him. While the bone around Kaio start to try and pierce him. Kaio using intangibility and getting away from the bone. He watches as he brother is about to be stabbed. Comato's quick reflexes allowed him to get away using Flying Raijin. Canceling the Rasenshuriken and absorbing its chakra. "Shikotsumyaku, huh? This guy is a complete arsenal. Very skilled at fighting long and short range." Comato thinks to himself. "I don't want any bad blood." Comato says to Gozu. "If we kill one another it could spark a war between our countries. Naruto Sensei would kill me if that were to happen." Kaio interrupts "Comato, are you giving up?" . "No, I'm thinking of the future. You don't care because you're with the Akatsuki. Unlike you, I have a home to protect." Comato replies. Looking back at Gozu, "So do we end it here or will we part ways as if nothing has happened?" Comato waits for Gozu's answer. "Sure, I won't fight you any more, but your brother there is a wanted man, I can't just let him go under Kumo rules." Gozu says looking at the two. "But, I guess I can let you both go under my I don't feel like doing this rule." Gozu said as the bones start to disappear and he starts to walk away. "Leave, and hurry, before I change my mind." "Its been a pleasure fighting with you, maybe one day we could resume this." Comato tells Gozu. Looking at his brother, Comato teleports behind Kaio using a Flying Thunder God seal, that was planted on him when he warped them away during the fight, then using Kadino to knock him unconscious. Picking Kaio up to head home. Turning facing Gozu, Comato said, "You weren't the only person after him." He turned away to leave.